five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Vale
'Background' 'Government' Like Majority of the Kingdoms in remnant it is ruled by democratically elected council. Geography ' The Kingdom is located Vale is located on the northeastern end of Remnant's largest continent, Sanus. It is bordered to the northwest by shallow waters and to the southeast by steep mountains. These geographic features make Vale a place of relative safety. It also has calm climate for majority of the year. 'Economy, Social Class and Culture The Kingdom's Economy appears to fairly stable as most people living their appear to be good in terms of wealth. As from has been seen at least in the Capital city that their appears to be no slum area. The cargo docks include large-scale container handling facilities, indicating that the port handles large quantities of goods on a frequent basis Social class in the Kingdom appears to mixed. The culture of Kingdom is appears to primarily based on the teamwork and family. As it is home to the Beacon Academy which is consider thee best of the four Huntsman Academes as Students from all across the globe have attend the academy. Because of it's relative security it is consider a great place to raise a family. 'Strength' 'Beacon Academy' 'Role in the World of Discoveries' 'Towns, Cities and Notable Landmarks' 'Cities' Vale Is the Capital of the Kingdom that is located around the west coast and is divided into multiple sectors, having an upper-class district, a commercial district, an industrial district, an agricultural district and a residential district It is also divided into multiple sectors, having an upper-class district, a commercial district, an industrial district, an agricultural district and a residential district. It is also the location of the Kingdom's Huntsmen Academy Beacon Academy. 'Costal cities' Their several cities on the cost of the kingdom 'Patch' Is a Large island located to the west of the Kingdom. It is pretty secluded and is the location of a combat school, Signal Academy. It is the home Yang Xaio Long and Ruby Rose. 'Mountain Glen(Destroyed)' Was a city just outside the natural barriers of just to the southeast the Kingdom it was meant an expansion of Vale however the city was overrun by the Creatures of Grimm In a last-ditch effort to stave off destruction, the citizens of Mountain Glenn took refuge in the tunnels they had initially cleared for their subways, converting them into an underground settlement and cutting themselves off from the surface entirely. However an explosion opened a cavern filled with subterranean Grimm. This left the town completely exposed and the remaining citizens beyond saving. With no other recourse, Vale sealed off the tunnels permanently, creating the world's largest tomb. Sumire Is a village located at south of the Kingdom borders. It is particular stop were travellers go before entering the deserts of Vacuo. 'Forests and Landmarks' Forever Fall Is a famous forest known for it's Dust-red colour leaves, cliffs and even grass. The trees are known to produce a special Red Sap that is of interest to researchers. Cutting through a low point in the forest is a wide railway track, upon which a large cargo train travels. The forest is quite large located to north of the Kingdom. 'Emerald Forest' 'Cliffside Forest' 'Trivia' Category:Dust World Category:Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Rwby Series